1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating unit for an industrial robot comprising a hand operated joystick for control of the movement of the robot when programming the robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An industrial robot can be controlled with the aid of a control lever or joystick. During a teaching or programming procedure, the position or orientation of the robot tool, or both, can be controlled in the desired manner by means of the joystick. The joystick can either be arranged on a fixed control cabinet or on a smaller, separate programming unit, which during programming or teaching can be held in the hand or be placed on a table.
In order that programming shall not take an unreasonably long time, it is necessary that a full deflection of the joystick causes a movement with a relatively high speed of response in the robot. During the teaching procedure it may be necessary for personnel to stay in the vicinity of the robot. A sudden movement of the robot may therefore cause personal injury and possibly also material damage. Furthermore there is a certain risk that operating personnel, during the programming period, may unitentionally touch the joystick possibly resulting in a full deflection, which could result in injury or damage as mentioned above.